1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of wires and on work tops.
The term wire is intended to embrace all manner of cables, wires and flexes as used for telecommunications and electricity supply.
2. The Prior Art
On desks, side boards, conference tables and other surfaces which are used to support electrical equipment, the disposition of the wires always presents a problem. Typically the wires of computers, telephones and other office equipment will become draped over the edges of the surface using up valuable workspace in their passage from the equipment to the electricity supply socket. The wires can also present trip hazards.
Various wire management systems have been provided. Some systems route wires through an aperture into a leg of the desk. The aperture is typically closed by a plastics plate. Such a plate may slide or be capable of being levered off. It is usually necessary to install the wires carefully and fit a closure plate to cover the exposed portion of the aperture.
These systems suffer from various problems including limited capacity, difficulty of use and being prone to loss of components when wires have to be removed and relocated. The plates are normally thin and easily broken.
Moreover such plastics fittings are unsightly and inappropriate for use in quality cabinet made furniture as in a boardroom environment.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a wire management grommet for a work top having upper and lower surfaces, comprising:
means defining an aperture opening into the upper surface of the work top with a smaller opening than at the lower surface and having a bevelled side wall,
a removable plate having a first surface sized to correspond to the smaller opening and having a bevelled side wall tapering to a smaller second surface; and
support means for supporting the plate within the aperture either in a sealing position with a first surface flush with the upper surface or in an inverted operative position exposing wire receiving channels between the upper and lower surface.
The profile of the aperture and plate may be circular, oval, polygonal or irregular to provide for different aesthetic appearances.
The support means can comprise two arms, preferably three arms which define at least one axis about which the plate can at least partially rotate within the aperture out of the plane of the work top.
Preferably each arm has a recess in order to engage with an edge of the first surface of the plate when in the inverted operative position in order to provide a secure seating for the plate.
The grommet is simple to use and when not in use presents an aesthetic appearance. Such a grommet can easily be let into high quality furniture. When in use it is possible to accommodate several wires without mutual interference. Since the plate can be removed entirely from the aperture it is easy to install and remove the wires when the equipment in use is changed.